Justo castigo
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Por su culpa, por intentar traspasar los límites de dios, el alma de su hermano estaba encarcelada en una fría armadura. Intercambio equivalente: alguien responsable de semejante crimen debe recibir su justo castigo. [Oneshoot, Drabble]


**_¡Hi!_**

**_Aquí traigo el primer fic que escribo de Full Metal Alchemist. _**

**_Edward Elric es de mis personajes favoritos del manganime en general...pero aquí lo hago sufrir un rato. El fic es una historia Angst y muy dura (aviso) por que a la hora de la cena le he prometido a mi hermana escribir algode este tipo (ha sido redactado en un voleo), así que se lo dedico a ella. _  
**

_**Al, Ed y los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertencen a Hiromu Arakawa (diosa donde las haya), esto lo hago como diversión. **_

_---**  
**_

**JUSTO CASTIGO**

_El Alquimista de acero._

Ese era el sobrenombre que había recibido de los altos cargos del Ejercito en el mismo instante que se convirtió en alquimista nacional. Pero era un mote estúpido. ¿El alquimista de acero?¿Por qué?¿Por dos míseros automails que llevaba implantados? A escasos metros de él, al otro lado de la puerta, separados por la pared y el silencio, había un alquimista de acero. Totalmente, completamente de acero. Todo lo tangible, lo comprobable de su ser estaba revestido de metal trabajado. Lo único orgánico que había en sí era un sello de sangre que lo ataba al mundo terrenal.

_Seguro que Al me odia._

Por haberle incitado a resucitar a mamá, a traerla de nuevo entre ellos desde el invisible descanso de los muertos; por hacerle pasar duras pruebas durante el aprendizaje de la alquimia, arrancándolo de ultimo lugar al que podrían llamar hogar; por haber arriesgado la vida de su hermano menor hacia la nada, la desaparición absoluta, sin el consuelo siquiera de ir a donde sea que vaguen las almas. Por haberlo traído de nuevo. Seguro que lo odiaba por haberlo arrastrado de nuevo al mundo de los sentidos encadenado a un armazón que nada podía sentir. Allí, en el silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche; habría apostado lo que fuera a que Al lo odiaba. Y no era el único.

Él también se odiaba. Por su egoísmo, que no le permitió escuchar los temores de su hermano. Por su arrogancia, al creerse capaz de traspasar los límites de _dios_ y salir impune. De los dos, era el más culpable de querer alterar las leyes de la vida y la muerte; pero no era el que pagaba el precio más alto. Detrás de la puerta había el alma de un niño inocente anclada a una armadura pesada y enorme. Sin poder dormir, sin poder comer, sin poder sentir nada. Al no tenía la culpa de lo que le había sucedido; no tenía la culpa de lo que habían intentado hacer. Pero era él quien pagaba el castigo.

Una vez Al le había dicho que no lo odiaba por ello, por su sueño imposible, por su error, por hacerle desaparecer y por rescatarlo de aquel lugar de saber absoluto. ¿Cómo debía ser vivir –si se le podía llamar vivir –con una armadura por cuerpo ? El no tener necesidades básicas que cubrir ni experimentar sensaciones físicas hacia lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Pesaba aquel enorme armazón de metal?¿Costaba manejarlo? Si ya sufría él cuando a veces el automail no parecía sincronizarse con sus movimientos y los nervios enviaban impulsos erróneos de dolor,¿cómo debía sentirse Al? El sufrimiento, la angustia que él soportaba era algo que no podía llegarse a imaginar; pero que habría tomado con mucho gusto. Al fin y al cabo, era su error, su pecado, así que ese castigo también debería ser suyo.

Se miró la mano izquierda, la que aun seguía siendo humana. La sangre palpitaba bajo las capas de piel y músculos, navegando fluida y caliente en sus venas. Su corazón bombeaba dentro de su cuerpo, los pulmones se expandían al recibir oxígeno. Notaba el tacto de las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, el frío de la noche en su piel. Vivía imbuido en el océano de sentidos que era el mundo, encerrado en un cuerpo que latía y avanzaba con paso inexorable hacía la muerte, cada segundo más viejo, con la maquinaria orgánica funcionando dentro de las paredes de carne y hueso. Pero dentro de Al no había nada, ni fuera tampoco. El interior de la armadura estaba vacío, encarcelando a algo invisible y misterioso como era un alma; y fuera el tiempo y las sensaciones pasaban de largo, ignorando su existencia.

Él vivía, a pesar de todos los errores cometidos; y Al, alguien a quien había arrastrado a su lado para no pecar en solitario; tenía una existencia negada una y otra vez por el mundo que lo rodeaba. Él vivía; pero no merecía vivir. La vida era un regalo –o una pesadilla –a la que no tenía ningún derecho; pero a pesar de todo vivía cuando su hermano no podía.

Al lo odiaba; pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir que realmente existía un intercambio equivalente por los crímenes realizados en el pasado. Un alma tan inocente y pura no podía odiar como es debido. No podía insultarlo, humillarlo, apartarlo de su lado. Seguía allí, un ser antinatural, un espíritu en tierra de nadie, sin un lugar entre los vivos ni entre los muertos, actuando con la comprensión y la candidez características de su persona; haciendo que todo fuera más fácil y a la vez más difícil para una mente atormentada por la culpa.

Al merecía vivir; no él. Ojalá tuviera valor para hacer lo que debiera. Destruir ese cuerpo sensible, derramar la sangre contenida en sus venas, dar un fin salvaje y atroz a una vida llena de errores que salpicaron a personas sin culpa. Era tan fácil, tan sencillo, mutilar el frágil cuerpo humano y acelerar el fin que ya tenía predestinado en el momento de nacer...

Una palmada se escuchó en la quietud de la noche. Como incontables veces había hecho antes en los campos de batalla, transmutó el automail en una hoja afilada que centelleaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Sabía lo que quería hacer, lo que tenía que hacer; pero desconocía la forma correcta. No tenía que ser rápido ni dulce, era un castigo. Tenía que doler, que sufrir hasta que el último impulso de electricidad de su cerebro se apagara.

Quizás primero debería librarse de los miembros que aun poseía. Acercó el arma hacía el brazo humano que aun poseía, a la altura del hombro, lentamente, hundiendo el filo en la carne. No tenía que ser rápido, la rapidez era el consuelo que ofrecían los cirujanos de guerra a los soldados heridos. Esto no era consuelo ni salvación, era castigo. Su castigo. Por ser él quien mantuviera un cuerpo humano a pesar de todo; por permitir que otros cargaran con su culpa, por hacer que todo fuera peor de lo que ya era. Por consentir, por realizar aquel sello de sangre que enlazaba el alma de su hermano en un ser inanimado. Mejor para Al habría sido desaparecer, diluirse en el invisible mundo de los espíritus. Había encarcelado un alma en una armadura insensible, merecía ser castigado con severidad por ello.

Algo tintineó y se agitó fuera de la habitación. Algo se movió en la quietud de la noche, lejos de la sangre que se derramaba y del dolor mal contenido tras los dientes apretados. Algo rompió el silencio en aquellas altas horas de la madrugada, y habló a través de la puerta que los separaba.

–¿Ed?

No respondió. El sonido de la voz de su hermano, reverberando de forma acostumbrada en el vacío interior de la armadura, llegó nítidamente a sus oídos.

–¿Ed, puedo entrar?

No, no podía, pensó. No iba a entrar, no podía entrar ahora. La petición volvió a llegar a través de la puerta. Apartó de la herida el arma homicida, alejándolo de sí, haciéndolo desaparecer con alquimia. La sangre se derramaba caliente fuera de su cuerpo, a través de un profundo y doloroso corte. Al no podía entrar y ver eso. Por eso calló, rogando que su silencio hiciera creer al menor que estaba dormido.

Hubo una llamada más por parte de esa voz infantil, que al final desistió, quedándose sola y abandonada al otro lado de la puerta. Apoyó la mano mecánica sobre el hombro herido, conteniendo la hemorragia. No había caído en su error. No podía marcharse sin haber reparado sus faltas. Tenía que enmendar sus pecados, tenía que recuperar el cuerpo de Al para darle la oportunidad de una vida digna. Tenía que investigar, luchar, encontrar el modo de darle una existencia plena en el mundo sensible. Todo lo que había hecho desde el momento en que comprendió su error, desde que pudo ver el resultado del sello de sangre, lo hacía para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño. Desparecer ahora habría sido el golpe de gracia para Al. Él, sólo él podía recuperar el cuerpo de quien lo odiaba con toda la razón del mundo.

Un tintineo metálico le dio a entender que Al se sentaba al lado de la puerta, preguntándose si entrar o no, sobrellevando las horas nocturnas en una mente que no podía descansar. Suspiró fuerte, llevando aire a sus pulmones; agitando ligeramente el miembro dolorido que, poco a poco, dejaba de sangrar. Recuperaría el cuerpo de su hermano, salvaría el alma de Al de la cárcel de metal que lo encerraba, le daría la oportunidad de vivir. Y entonces, una vez todo volviera a su justo cauce, una vez que Al volviera a sonreír con la vida que le pertenecía, entonces... entonces se mataría.

Ese, y ningún otro, era su justo castigo.

---


End file.
